


Shopping for Goa'ulds

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel & Vala go shopping, and run into someone they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Goa'ulds

Daniel looked down at his watch, wondering for the thousandth time what had possessed him to say 'yes' when Vala had asked him to go shopping with her. Looking back up, he caught sight of her wriggling her fingers at him from behind a display of the strangest shoes he'd ever seen. He smiled and waved back, hoping she wasn't actually going to buy the absurd floppy hat currently perched on her head.

Settling back on the bench he cast a longing glance down the promenade at Victoria's Secret, wondering if he could somehow convince Vala that they needed to go there next. She bounced out (floppy hat and all) into his arms and his eyes watered at the cloud of perfume swirling around her. "You smell great."

Vala beamed and gave him a kiss that just about steamed up his glasses. "Why, _thank_ you, darling. "

"How about going down _there_" Daniel gestured towards Victoria's Secret "so I can buy you something special?"

She immediately raised her eyebrows and slid from his lap. "Really, Daniel!"

"Wh-what's the matter?" he asked in alarm.

Vala placed her hands on her hips and confronted him. "That particular…establishment… is hardly one I tend to frequent."

Daniel straightened his glasses and peered up at her. "What's wrong with it?"

"The underthings sold there are _boring_," she sniffed. "I'll have you know that Victoria's _secret_ is that she makes men fall asleep as soon as they see what's beneath her clothes! To insist that I need anything from that store is almost an insult."

"I see." He opened his mouth to ask her where she would rather go, when the sight of a very familiar couple coming out of the store in question stopped him. "You've got to be kidding me."

Vala whipped around and flung her arms in the air as if she were guiding a plane down for a landing. "Sam! Over here!"

Daniel sighed inwardly as his friend handed her bag to her companion and came over. "Hey, guys – whatcha doin'?"

"Daniel and I have been shopping," Vala announced triumphantly, brandishing her shopping bags.

Baal sauntered up to them, nodding to Daniel in greeting before looking at Vala. "Well, well. Qe_tesh_. I hope you didn't actually exchange money for whatever that is upon your head. Is it still alive?"

"Be nice," Sam hissed, digging an elbow into his ribs.

"We can't all be as fashion forward as you, Baal – imagine, wearing a business suit wherever you go. How original," Vala replied.

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, which was exactly what Daniel longed to do as well – Whenever Vala and Baal got within twenty feet of each other, it was like putting two cats in a bag. "Let me guess - she's been around General O'Neill lately?"

"Looks like it," Daniel agreed. "So… shopping, huh?"

Baal lifted his glare from Vala's face long enough to take a look at rest of the bags sitting on the bench behind Daniel. "_Sears?_" he asked derisively.

"Baal," Sam warned.

The Goa'uld looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "What?" Baal stole a glance at Vala before continuing. "I'd advise against taking your…whatever…into Victoria's Secret were I you, Doctor Jackson – the merchandise is bound to be much too classy for her particular tastes. Perhaps Fredericks of Hollywood would be a better choice?" he asked snidely.

Vala's mouth worked soundlessly, and Daniel stepped in as he noticed her fingers curling into claws. "We should really be going – I promised to take Vala to that new restaurant that just opened…"

"The food court is that way," Baal said, pointing.

Sam seized the System Lord's arm and began tugging him down the promenade. "Baal. _Extraction_."

"I was merely trying to be helpful," he protested.

"Any more help from you, and I'll return what you just picked out."

"You wouldn't…!"

Turning, she lifted her hand in a rueful wave. "See you guys Monday."

Vala sniffed. "I don't know what she sees in that clone."

Truth be told, neither did Daniel, but he didn't want to spend any more time talking about it. "So, dinner?"

She tugged the brim of her hat down over one eye and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "I want to stop at Fredericks of Hollywood first."

  



End file.
